Hold On To Your Kisses, Aunt Kimmy
by The Girly Man
Summary: Tad was a nice boy, and probably the cutest 5 year old in Roscoe. He was sweet, polite, always took a bath when you wanted him to, and never made a fuss about going to bed on time. But most of all, he was my son. And I loved him to death.


**I've been doing a lot of updating lately…. Well, on other sections. I guess I'm kind of branching out from RFR. I'll still try to continue to keep the spirit alive, however!**

**Yes, I changed my name AGAIN. Read my profile to find out why…! Laugh.**

**I wrote this story last summer on a completely random thought. The strange thing is, it's my first even in Lily's point of view! I tried hard, and this plotline is slightly… I guess the word to use is _overused_… but you should still give it a try!**

"**Hold On To Your Kisses, Aunt Kimmy."**

Tad was a nice boy, and probably the cutest 5 year old in Roscoe. He was sweet, polite, always took a bath when you wanted him to, and never made a fuss about going to bed on time. But most of all, he was my son. And I loved him to death.

Of course, with such an angel of a son, you get compliments. I loved the compliments too. It seemed strange that Tad could be so perfect. But I never found anything that could convince me he wasn't. He loved everyone and everything… and he especially loved his aunt.

She wasn't really his aunt. We just called her that because she was so close to him that she _could_ have been family. It was so strange how I became such good friends with her… I assumed it was through Robbie. How they were attached to each other in High School… it would be seem strange if I didn't end up being friends with her.

Although she lived kind of far away – an hour at the most – she would never turn down a chance to baby-sit Tad. My husband John and I worked jobs during the day, and she worked late at night, so it only made sense for her to look after Tad when he came home from kindergarten. She never accepted pay, and Tad always had a million stories to tell me when I came home.

They did everything and still never got bored. I could tell Tad loved her, and she loved him like her own son. I never got jealous though, because it seemed to be a stupid thing to get jealous of. Once I suggested she start a day-care center. She just smiled and said 'Like I'd have enough time for that!' I also asked her why she hasn't gotten married and had her own kids. At this, she turned slightly pink and muttered 'I'm just waiting for the right person'.

She didn't have a boyfriend… well she said there was someone she liked. She and Robbie didn't really stick together after she graduated, except to send the occasional birthday or Christmas card. Robbie dated other girls on and off, but his relationships never really lasted more then two weeks. I always thought that Robbie still had a sort of thing for her. And I wasn't too sure what goes on in her mind.

I came home early one night and decided to watch what she did when she baby-sat. She gave Tad piggy-backs, they jumped on the couches, and they had "tickle-wars". She called him names like "Little T" and "Dude", and he loved it. As I watched, I decided then and there that if there was such thing as a "Perfect Mom", she would come awfully close.

When Tad noticed me there, it was time for her to leave. They walked to the door together, just like every night, and she would crouch down to his level. They would kiss the palm of one of their hands and give each other a high-five. "Hold on to your kisses, T," she would tell him, and he would ball up his fist for the rest of the night, as if he were holding tightly onto something precious and did not want to let go.

When the accident happened, absolutely none of us had expected it. Around 3 A.M. one morning, the phone rang, breaking the peaceful silence that normally filled the house. My stomach dropped, sensing something bad.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Lily?" said a voice on the other end. "It's Robbie. I… uh… need you to come down to the hospital… right away…"

By the sound of his voice, I knew something was wrong. I hung up, changed my clothes quickly, then left a note for John and headed to the hospital.

She looked so peaceful lying in the hospital bed, with one of those plastic air masks over her face. She was in a coma, the doctors told me, and was not expected to wake up. "All because of a stupid car crash," Robbie told me with tears in his eyes. I began to cry, and so did Robbie.

I called in sick for work a few hours later, and called John to explain. He took Tad to school, obviously not telling him what had happened. After spending the whole day at the hospital, John arrived with Tad after kindergarten let out. Tad had this look of sadness on his face that made me want to give him a great big hug.

The four of us stood there in silence, when suddenly Tad walked over to her bedside. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he did the most unbelievable thing: He kissed the palm of his hand and then touched hers lightly. He curled her hand into a ball and whispered "Hold on to your kisses, Aunt Kimmy."

More tears welled up in my eyes as Tad walked back to us, embracing us in a four-person hug. Sadly, nobody noticed Kim's lifeline go straight.

"Hold on to your kisses, Kim," I cried, and I noticed her hand, still in a weak ball. It was as if she was holding on to something precious and did not want to let go.

**Aww… I'm crying reading it over again… sob sob sob…**

**Did it move you? Did you think it was dumb? Anything you want to suggest or say? Leave a review! I love them!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


End file.
